


Moonlight

by Merlin3177



Category: Batman(Comic)
Genre: About Horus(Egyptian mythology), Multi, Ore knowledge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin3177/pseuds/Merlin3177
Summary: 梗概论：每个人15岁之后的左眼都会在月光的转化下形成一块矿物，可能是珍贵的宝石，也有可能是平平无奇的岩石。这种状态下的眼睛是可以被摘取的。被摘取后白天并没有什么不同，只有在月光下才会显示出缺失。矿物的颜色并不会同瞳色一般，多数情况下都是异色。矿物能反映出一个人的内心，也有一开始璀璨的宝石在几年后变得黯淡的情况 严重的事故或疾病也会导致矿物产生异变。【矿物本身并不会对人体造成伤害，那只是月光转化的模样】
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan kent &Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 4





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> 这个梗很混乱 康就得了（放宽心，本质上是沙雕）

乔纳森的左眼是一块欧泊。很庆幸那不是什么名贵的宝石，不然氪星人掩饰身份的手段又要多一项。当然他可以像绝大多数超英一样，把左眼安放在家里，避免因为一些小细节暴露身份。

可他是超级小子，看到超人的蓝宝石吗？那几乎成了一种象征，为什么他要把欧泊摘下来。

罗宾用力的按了下那块欧泊，这让乔纳森吃痛的叫出声，“你们氪星人就知道显摆这块烂石头，要么摘下来要么你就准备好被哪个罪犯抢过去吧。瞧啊，超级小子的欧珀，你大概想象不到这会在黑市里怎样被倒卖。”

“可你也没摘下来啊！”

“＞tt＜，他们连我的面罩都碰不到。”

是啊，这些蝙蝠，想到这里乔纳森就有些郁闷。这些蝙蝠总是把眼睛遮的严严实实，甚至不惜在左眼的位置——完全没必要，这是针对——加入了铅，说起来乔纳森到现在都不知道达米安的左眼是什么种类的矿物。

他曾经问过父亲，蝙蝠侠的左眼是什么样呢，问出这个问题后他明显看出父亲“茫然”的模样。

“在我第一次见他的时候，他的左眼便暗淡的是一块黑洞，我想他很早就把那块矿物取下来了。”

意料之中的答案，他们家的人总是做的滴水不漏。在父亲这里没有切入点，思虑片刻，乔纳森又想到一个好人选。

“我们左眼的矿物？”

他找到夜翼的时候对方正在夜巡，停在一个楼顶休息。对方没有遮掩，乔纳森能透过面罩看见夜翼左眼那块几乎要闪瞎他的青绿色矿石。

“我的话是钙铬榴石，你大概也看见了。”

是的，那太过亮眼了。

“杰……红头罩我记得是橄榄石，红罗宾是钻石，蝙蝠女是红玛瑙。”

“那罗宾呢！”

夜翼被问住了，他紧皱眉头，怎么也想不起来自己最小那个弟弟的左眼是怎样的矿石。

“我印象里那就是……上帝，他一直都是摘下来的。我居然没见过…不对，会有人见过的，我得回去一趟。”

对方自顾自的说着便将身影消没在黑暗里，乔纳森知道自己没得出结论，可看到夜翼也是茫然的样子他突然就想开了，自己也不是那个唯一看不见的。

达米安夜巡的时候碰上了红头罩，撞得正巧，简单的交流后他们一起搞定了这批罪犯。

“小子，你瞒着鸟妈妈是吗？”

“什么？”

“不是吗？我还以为你早就告诉迪克你左眼是什么花里胡哨的矿石，看来你不是很坦诚啊。”

这是调侃，就事实说杰森也不清楚达米安是什么。也许和他母亲一样是稀少的猫眼蛇纹石，又或者和他父亲那样是黑曜石。

“你什么时候有兴趣管这些？”

“因为迪克突然找我想扒开我的头罩，在他胡言乱语的时候我听见似乎是你那个搭档好奇你是什么…就因为你我差点被扒了面罩。”

达米安很清楚杰森，和他母亲一样清楚。

多萝西（一个侍女）曾提到有一个少年左眼的矿石是橄榄石，再之后阿尔凡（一个刺客）说那个有火山岩左眼的小子要被送走，听来听去指的都是杰森。对方也许不清楚，可达米安知道。

“一块火山岩罢了，不敢露出来？”

如果头罩真的会按照杰森的表情变化，达米安只会看见他一脸黑。

“闭上你的嘴，藏着掖着的臭小鬼。”

那没有什么实质性的作用，唯一有用的办法是他自己离开。他一个翻身下去，那边罗宾似乎是预感到夜翼会来找他，提前结束了区域的巡逻。

说起来杰森知道自己是橄榄石的时候小小的兴奋了一晚，他小心翼翼的捧着那块黄绿色的矿石，就像是迪克的矿石。杰森为此感到快乐，和那个人一样也挺好的。

他下楼去的时候迪克正好在那，在布鲁斯身边，侧着身，露出他左眼那块鲜绿色的矿石，美得不真切。那时候杰森突然多了一个想法，他不想和迪克一起站在布鲁斯面前，一块橄榄石罢了，很快就会被迪克比下去。

那之后的一次夜巡，他蹭破了面具，迪克注视着那块黄绿色的矿石，忘了去处理杰森眼下的伤口。

“它很特别。”

这是迪克唯一的评价。

杰森摸上了左眼那块黢黑的岩块。他现在和丢掉了矿石的傻子有什么区别，别人至少能对她抱有美好的留恋，自己连回忆都抹上了一层灰，唯一还记得的人也不会发现当初的被他称赞的矿石现在已经变成黑黢黢的一块了。

“差一点啊。”

提姆是这个家里最安定的存在，他的左眼是钻石，在夜晚会闪到怀疑人生的钻石，目前城市遗失率最高的钻石。

他缓缓的闭上眼。

—也不是说钻石有什么不好，你看戴安娜就是黄钻，那边的卡茜是粉钻，这么说来和天上有点关系的都是钻石，哈，也许是宙斯的偏心吧。—

问题是他是一只蝙蝠，家庭的角度，他有些太突兀了。

“你可以留着，像我就不会摘下来。有面具的存在，不会有人注意到的。”

迪克这样安慰他，对方鲜绿色的钙铬榴石刺的人眼痛，也难怪杰森总是吐槽这两个人站在一起能把罪犯眼睛闪瞎。

杰森的左眼是火山岩这点是他无意间发现的，他装的一个摄像头拍到了杰森夜晚摘下头罩的模样，一开始提姆认为他会是黑曜石之类的，直到分析结果出来那是火山岩。真符合他的性格。

至于达米安，他不知道也没兴趣知道。那个小子一定和自己的母亲一样，是绿色的矿石，说不定是磷叶石或者紫翠玉，翡翠还是沙弗莱石。

“所以……你想知道达米安那小子左眼是什么？”

迪克找过来的时候他还在处理手头的工作，这几天布鲁斯和正联那几个都在外太空，公司里的事是他和达米安对半分。

“小D从来没和我说过，我也没注意。如果不是超级小子问我，我都没有发现。”

超级小子？听康纳讲乔是一块欧泊，大概是达米安让他摘下来不愿意，所以好奇心就上来了。

拗不过自己家老大哥，提姆翻开这半年监视达米安用的摄像存档。是白天的，跳过，晚上…戴着面具。就这样翻了十几分钟，竟然没有一帧是记录到达米安左眼信息的。

“他发现了？不对啊，按照恶魔崽的习惯在发现的第一时间就应该毁掉的。”

“有发现吗提米。”

“完全没有，太诡异了。”

这感觉就像是他从一开始就在提防，杰森那样设防是因为他有一段过往不远提起，而达米安……他死去的时候也不到15岁。

“迪克，你不如直接去问他。如果你问到了务必告诉我。”

“唉，好吧。”如果他找得到达米安的话。

达米安在深海基地，乔在家里，他可以安全的躲在这里直到某些人对他左眼的热度降下去。迪克对于一件事情的新鲜感取决于下一件让他感兴趣的事情到来，他不总是那么难缠的，乔纳森另说，和超级小子合作这么久让达米安有了一个清晰的认识，别和他解释。耗费口舌的同时还会感觉自己在浪费时间，一个超级小子做到了红罗宾和红头罩加起来干的事。

哦，说起来有点夸张了，还是红罗宾和红头罩更让人窒息。自家兄弟打起来就是比干隔壁超家小子爽，这个“干”是单纯的武力压制，削了超能力摁地上揍的那种。氪石这种东西不能随便用，可是敌人先拿出来的，用起来就不怪他了。

“达米！”

美好的独处时光结束了，达米安磨刀的手一顿，不知道氪星人磨起来手感怎么样。

乔纳森找到达米安的时候对方正对着一块磨刀石发呆，一件无袖背心和工装裤，新的“罗宾”时装解锁了呢！达米安顺声转过头，他看了眼刀看了眼乔纳森的胳膊，在他们视线交汇的刹那，乔纳森读懂了自己搭档的心思。

“D，我是不会当你的磨刀石的。”

“tt”达米安嫌恶的别过脸，将刀插入刀鞘内。这是把新刀，备在基地防止再出现亚魔卓小子那样的事情。是的他不杀人，很明显比起一个氪星人，他的刀根本不值一提。

“我说过今晚不夜巡，你不是还有作业吗。”

“我做完了。”这是真话，出于对达米安的好奇，他加快了写作业的倍速。“我有点好奇——”

“不你不想。”

只要拒绝的够快，你就能抢占先机。

“我只是想看一眼你左眼的石头罢了！连红罗宾都没有隐瞒——”

“因为他的左眼是能闪瞎一个正常人的D级FL/EXCELLENT40克拉裸钻，但凡有人能抢去拍卖都能让他一辈子衣食无忧。”

这话听起来很夸张，远在蝙蝠洞的提姆打了个喷嚏，专业人士听起来一定会有诟病，但凡能让珠宝家鉴定一下都能发现那哪是40克拉啊，早就50克拉往上了。幸亏提姆并不缺钱他周围的人也不缺钱，不然能不能好好活过15岁的生日都成一个问题。

“呃……达米安你是自卑吗……”

忍着强烈的求生欲乔纳森还是说出来了，这句话放在往常罗宾能开满屋子的红太阳光让乔纳森领教一下肉搏的魅力，不等到两边大人过来拉架都不会停手的那种。

他忍住了。这是个激将法，达米安使自己心平气和，对一个比你小3岁的未成年发火显然不符合他的性格。

“我猜对了吗！达米你真的自卑吗！”

好吧他错了，三天不打上房揭瓦，这句来自古老东方的古话送给今晚的勇士乔纳森。好在这场斗殴没有持续的太久，一方面是罗宾没开灯靠的是自身蛮力正面刚，另一方面乔纳森在争斗过程中扯下了罗宾的面具。

从罗宾15岁之后，他就再也没在晚上摘过面具。

“是——”

罗宾迅速将面具戴回脸上，并顺手放到了镇惊之余的超级小子。

那是一块黑欧泊，仿佛困着一团熊熊燃烧的焰火，又由其中渗出海一般的碧蓝。最特殊的是欧泊间有一块白色的块状物，极其纤细，交缠在欧泊的边缘。

“D你也是欧泊！”

“……蛇骨化石黑欧泊。”

一串名词砸到乔纳森眼前，一时有点犯晕。能听出来的也就欧泊这个词，比自己黑就对了，乔纳森默默地点头。

“明明都是欧泊，为什么就针对我啊。”

“明明都是金刚石，那为什么圆粒金刚石就比钻石好呢？因为它没那么显眼啊，你是想告诉那些为了钱不要命的罪犯说你的左眼很值钱吗？”

你的左眼也挺值钱的。乔纳森被那一堆知识盲区砸的脑袋眩晕，他深切的体会到康纳的快乐，明明都是氪星青少年，为什么就他不用受折磨，答案很简单，一个催熟的孩子显然不符合那道15岁大关。

某位不到15岁的青少年氪星人在空中打了个喷嚏。

“你满意了？再把这种破事扯到格雷森那里你就等着学期总结不及格吧。”

“？不对，这不公平！为什么你可以改我的学期总结，还有你现在又干什么。”

“处理格雷森的事，以免我夜巡的路上‘偶遇’夜翼路过哥谭。”说着他往迪克的邮箱发送了一封匿名邮件。

那之后的几天夜翼都在哥谭的各个角落‘偶遇’红头罩，就像达米安说的那样，迪克对于一件事情的新鲜感取决于下一件让他感兴趣的事情到来，很显然对红头罩的转变好奇已经远超罗宾那不知情的左眼。

某大半夜躲在安全屋不出门的黑帮大佬：恶魔崽子我************

—END—


End file.
